Photolithography is the process by which semiconductor circuitry is patterned on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. An optical source generates deep ultraviolet (DUV) light used to expose a photoresist on the wafer. DUV light may include wavelengths from, for example, about 100 nanometers (nm) to about 400 nm. Often, the optical source is a laser source (for example, an excimer laser) and the DUV light is a pulsed laser beam. The DUV light from the optical source interacts with a projection optical system, which projects the beam through a mask onto the photoresist on the silicon wafer. In this way, a layer of chip design is patterned onto the photoresist. The photoresist and wafer are subsequently etched and cleaned, and then the photolithography process repeats.